Pikachu's Haunted House
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Pikachu has come up with big plans for it. With the help of its Pokemon friends, Pikachu is going to really surprise Ash, Dawn, and Brock. What do our Pokemon friends have up their furry sleeves? You'll have to read to find out, though the title kind of gives it away. See how the Pokemon set this haunted house up.


**Put simply, I own not Pokémon. Happy Halloween! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Okay, creepy laugh time over. Parts of this one-shot (not really, this part just sounds fun) have been equipped with a special filter to translate the Pokémon language without having to use my normal use of translation. **

It was finally October. Pikachu had been planning something special for a while now. It turned to Piplup and asked, "You know what to do?"

"Count on it!" Piplup assured. "Dawn will be out of that room in no time. Just trust me."

"Okay, that last sentence kind of scares me. I'll discuss other parts of the plan with other Pokémon," Pikachu nodded.

"Are you sure a small room is big enough for this?" Piplup asked.

"It was either this or we raid the Battle Pike. Or we use that creepy room in the basement."

"I like this."

They gathered all of their Pokémon friends. Staraptor and Togekiss were in charge of any raised decorations. Brock's Chansey was supposed to clear the idea with Nurse Joy's Chansey. Pikachu had given Croagunk permission to use a fogging machine. Buizel, Pachirisu, and Sudowoodo were in charge of ground level props. Infernape and Torterra used Leaf Storm and Flame Wheel to create the illusion of dead leaves. Gible was supposed to dig holes. Cyndaquil was supposed to use Smoke Screen just after Croagunk's fogger. Mamoswine was supposed to make the air cold. Buneary, after watching Brock, learned to make costumes, and was in charge of costume design.

Piplup said to Pikachu, "Wait a minute. We're still using the basement. I thought we weren't!"

"Piplup, it's supposed to be a creepy, scary, yet fun thing," Pikachu explained, though Piplup was told this on numerous occasions.

"Okay, Pikachu, we're finished," the decoration team reported.

Via walkie-talkie, Croagunk reported, "Foggers ready."

"We're all clear," Chansey reported and came in with Nurse Chansey.

"Two Chansey…Nurse Chansey, please don't take off your hat," Pikachu requested. "Okay, are the tombstones ready?"

"Uh…" no the other Pokémon was sure. Fortunately, some of the Pokémon outside of their group were invited to help. With the use of Rock-type moves and String Shot, the Bug- and Rock-type Pokémon made tombstones. Fire-type Pokémon lit candles that were placed throughout the area that the Pokémon prepared. Several Vulpix used Will-O-Wisp to create the illusion of spirits.

Croagunk approached Pikachu, wrapped in gauze. "I like this idea."

"Where's my costume?" Sudowoodo asked.

"You're supposed to be a tree," Buneary informed.

"Yeah, I know…that's why I asked…"

"Never mind."

Pikachu sent both Chansey off to find Nurse Joy and their Trainers. Then, it said to everyone, "Okay, guys, take your positions! This has to be perfect! Let's go, go, and go!"

"But I already went," Pachirisu responded.

"No comment."

Five minutes later, Ash asked, "Where could Pikachu be?"

"And Piplup?" Dawn added.

"All our Pokémon are gone. They must be doing something. I hope," Brock hypothesized. His Chansey approached him. "Chansey, where have you been? Where are the others?"

"Attention, everyone!" Nurse Joy began an announcement. "Apparently, all of your Pokémon took part in creating a haunted house right here in the Pokémon Center."

There was chatter among the Trainers. Ash looked to Dawn and Brock. "A haunted house?" Both of his friends shrugged.

Chansey led them all to the place where the haunted house started; the room Dawn slept in the night before. It was totally different. It was dark, exempting little Will-O-Wisps that floated about their own business. A glow-in-the-dark arrow was on the wall, pointing down. It was pointing to an open hatch with a ladder. One by one, the Trainers scaled down the ladder and into a thick, white fog. As everyone trekked through it, the fog turned from white to black. The human Trainers heard leaves crunching beneath their feet. Ash said, "Pikachu took part in this…" having no idea that his best friend planned the whole thing.

"All of our Pokémon took part in this. It's so elaborate," Brock admired. "I'm impressed."

"AAAH!" Dawn screamed. She had some sort of web over her. Anything remotely related to an Ariados was something that freaked her out. Ash pulled the web off of her.

"It's fake, Dawn," he told her. She was flushed with embarrassment. As they walked on, the air began to get cold.

"Geez, it is freezing!" Dawn shivered, clueless of the fact that her Mamoswine was the cause of it.

"Look," Brock gestured to something hanging from a tree. In reality, it was really Pachirisu hanging upside down, its tail in the clutches of one of Sudowoodo's branch-like arms. More Will-O-Wisps appeared and floated aimlessly around them.

They passed a few objects that looked like gravestones. After that, they were in a lit up room. There was a table in that room. On that table sat a pumpkin. On that pumpkin sat Pikachu. Torterra, Togekiss, Staraptor, Infernape, Buizel, Buneary, and Piplup, as well as several other Pokémon belonging to other Trainer, were also there. They were all in some sort of Halloween costume. Streamers colored orange and black fell from the ceiling. Pikachu **(A/N: "filtered") **greeted, "Hi, Ash."

Ash just smiled. "I should've known."

Dawn asked, "Where did you get those fake webs?"

Piplup, dressed in some sort of waxy orange coating, answered, "The gelatin store!"

"Piplup, what are you supposed to be?"

"Ear wax! I'm kidding. I was supposed to be a candle, but something happened to the wax."

**I'll admit, this isn't my best one-shot, but it was a lot better than my other one, Ranger Poker. I did enjoy using the "filter". It was nice. There wasn't the need to use this (my usual translation method) "Translation: (insert Pokémon dialogue here)". Happy Halloween! I hope some of you enjoyed this. Pikachu comes up with the best plans! **


End file.
